Legend of Spyro: Kipling's Claw
by Daggershard
Summary: After Luke buys the "Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon" game from a man named Tom Fang, Mrs. Kipling is sucked into the game,and she's turned into a dragon! When Jessie, Luke, Ravi, Emma, and Zuri and the gang go in after her, they meet some amazing friends and some deadly enemies. But what happens when Mrs. Kipling turns evil? Read and Review to find out! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Spyro: Kipling's Claw**

By Daggershard

** Heyo, Daggershard here! Now, I was putting the dishes away about half an hour ago and I thought, "Hey, has anyone ever tried to write a **_**JESSIE**_** and **_**Legend of Spyro **_**crossover?" So that's what I did! **

** Now buckle in your seatbelts, 'cause we're about to go on a rollercoaster of love, betrayal, adventure, blood, and maybe a little swearing on Jessie and Bertram's part. HANG ON!**

DISLAIMER: I do not own any characters from _JESSIE _or the _Legend of Spyro _trilogy! I also do not own any rights to Ember or Flame. All characters, settings, and catchphrases belong to their respectful owners.

CHAPTER ONE: New Video Game

Luke Ross, a young, freckled lad from Detroit who was adopted by a very wealthy couple, was walking down the street with Ravi and Jessie in tow. Ravi, a young Indian boy with black hair and tan skin, was walking his giant Asian water monitor, Mrs. Kipling while eating a chocolate ice cream cone. Jessie, the boys' nanny, was a teenage redhead from Texas that lived with her father, a drill sergeant, who knew a lot about the military from hands-on experience. Luke had a massive crush on her, and thought that every time she tried to get a guy to like her was just an attempt to him jealous.

As they were walking around New York, Luke saw a poster in the window of a video game store. The poster featured a purple and yellow dragon with yellow horns and a gold underbelly and a black (In Luke's opinion, it was more of a dark purple.) dragoness with a red underbelly and a silver tail blade. Luke new those dragons well.

"Oo, Jessie, can we get that game?" Ravi asked before Luke could do the same.

"What game?" Jessie asked Ravi.

"Duh, the_ Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon_! It's the newest game in New York! Haven't you heard of it before?" Luke asked Jessie.

"Well yeah, but I just got you the other _Spyro_ game a few months ago. Why do you want this one so bad?" Jessie asked.

"Because they just got a shipment of these yesterday, and they said that the hundredth game sold had a special surprise in it!" Luke said. Mrs. Kipling hissed in agreement.

"Yeah, and I hear that the graphics are amazing!" Ravi said, a big smile forming on his face.

"Fine, you guys can get the game, but you have to do your chores every day for two weeks, okay?" Jessie said.

"Okay!" Luke and Ravi said simultaneously. After that Jessie, Ravi, Luke, and Mrs. Kipling walked into the game store.

When they entered the store, they saw a entire shelf of the game Ravi and Luke were asking for.

"Wow, that's a lot of games…" Jessie said.

"Yes and ninety-nine games have already been sold!" said a brown-haired man as he stepped out from behind the counter.

"Well we'd like to buy this game, please." Luke said, handing the man the game.

"Okay, I'll ring it up for you. My name's Tom Fang, by the way." The man said, shaking Jessie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fang, my name's Ravi." Ravi said.

"Aw, nice to meet you, too. And here's your game." Tom said as he handed Luke the plastic bag.

"Thank you. I've always wanted this game! I hear that the graphics on this game look so real!" Luke said, holding the bag tighter.

After Jessie, Luke, Ravi, and Mrs. Kipling left the store, Tom said, "Oh, you don't know how real I can make those graphics..." A devious smile formed on Tom's face, revealing his razor-sharp fangs that are sharp enough to kill.

**Me: So, do you guys like it?**

**Little Feather: I know I do!**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Little Feather: Um…**

**Me: Get out of my story!**

**Little Feather: No!**

**Me: Why you little…**

** While I'm trying to catch Little Feather, please review! Oh, and please read my other stories "Monsters vs. Gravity Falls" and "Animorphs: Rise of the Dragomorph"! Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Spyro: Kipling's Claw**

By Daggershard

**Hello, Daggershard here! Now, I'm sorry for the delay of updating my stories, it's just that I'm having a bit of writer's block right now. Hope you can understand! Now, without further ado, here's chapter two!**

DISLAIMER: I do NOT own any _Legend of Spyro_ or _JESSIE_ characters! I DO own Oakon ShadowSlayer!

CHAPTER TWO: A Missing Monitor

When Luke, Ravi, and Jessie got back to the Ross's penthouse, Emma got up off of the couch and walked up to the trio.

"Hey, guys. How was the walk?" Emma asked.

"Good. We did a little shopping, as you can see." Jessie said.

"Oo, what's in the bag?" Emma asked.

"Only the best game in the world, _The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon_!" Luke said, a big smile spread across his freckled face.

"Oh, great…" Emma said, walking away.

As Emma was heading for the kitchen, the Ross's butler, Bertram, walked in with a bowl of grapes and set it on the coffee table. Luke saw the grapes and ran to the couch, bumping into Bertram as he did so. Bertram glared at Luke, his walrus-like face contorting into a snarl.

"Watch it! You almost made me fall!" Bertram yelled, and Luke just shrugged.

"Luke, don't you want to play our new game in my room?" Ravi asked, holding up the case.

"Oh, in a few minutes, but can you do me a solid and put the disk in your game station?" Luke asked.

"Yup, but when I get back, there better be some grapes left for me!" Ravi chuckled as he ran upstairs.

In his room, Ravi looked at his pet giant Asian water monitor, Mrs. Kipling, and said, "Hello, Mrs. Kipling. How are you?"

The large lizard just purred (I don't really know how to describe that noise Mrs. Kipling makes on _JESSIE_.) in response. Ravi took that as a "Good."

"Ah, if only you could talk…" Ravi sighed as he squatted to put the game disk into his game station. He smiled at the fact that he and Luke finally got the new _Spyro_ game.

After Ravi left, his TV started to glow a bright white, swirls of purple and black flying across the screen. Mrs. Kipling lifted her head up, looking at the unnatural phenomenon. Using her tail, she opened her cage door and slithered out.

The large lizard's curious nature got the best of her, and she walked up to the television, thinking, _What the hell is that?_

As she got closer and closer to the screen, two strange tentacles, one purple and one black, shot out of the screen at Mrs. Kipling. The two tentacles wrapped themselves around the reptile's abdomen and lifted her up.

Mrs. Kipling hissed, telling them, "Back off or I'll bite you, you idiotic tentacles!"

Suddenly, the tentacles drew Mrs. Kipling into the screen, and the TV faded to black. Fortunately, Ravi heard the "scream" his pet lizard uttered as she was devoured by the screen.

As Ravi, Luke, Jessie, Emma, and Zuri were watching TV in the screening room, the Ross's home theatre, Ravi told everyone to be quiet. He cupped one of his hands around his ear, and leaned in the direction of his room.

"Ravi, what are you—" Zuri asked, but Ravi cut her off.

"Shush, I'm listening." Ravi said, and began to walk out of the room.

"Listening to what? Are you listening to the wind?" Emma laughed, and Ravi glared at her.

Suddenly, Ravi had a look of pure horror on his face as he yelled, "Mrs. Kipling! She's in trouble!" Then he ran out of the screening room in search of his beloved lizard.

"Ravi, wait!" Jessie yelled, but the young lizard lover did not heed. Jessie and the other kids got up and ran after Ravi. As they did so, they bumped into Bertram, who growled in anger.

"Hey, what's the matter? I just saw Ravi run upstairs like he ate too much candy!" Bertram said, and the quartet just ran past the lowly butler. Reluctantly, Bertram followed.

When the group caught up to Ravi, they saw him on his knees, sobbing.

"What's the matter, Ravi?" Emma asked, putting her hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"Mrs. Kipling… she's gone." Ravi sobbed.

"Well where could she have gone? The entire penthouse is rigged with security monitors!" Bertram asked no one in particular.

"I think I might know." Said a mysterious voice, causing everyone to jump.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Jessie yelled, putting the kids behind her.

"Okay, you've got me, I surrender." The voice chuckled. As it did so, a young man with dirty blond hair stepped out from behind a wall, his hands raised in mock surrender. He had bright green eyes, and a good build. At his side was a sheath, a sword handle sticking out of it.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked, raising her hands in a menacing matter.

"My name is Oakon ShadowSlayer, malady, and you are?" the young man bowed, some of his hair getting into his face.

"I'm Jessie, and these are my kids Luke, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri. Oh, and this is our butler, Bertram." Jessie said, gesturing to the group.

"Um, do you have a girlfriend?" Emma blurted out, and Jessie glared at her.

Oakon chuckled, smiling. "Well no, I do not have a girlfriend, nor do I have any interest I having one at the time."

"Okay, now that we have introductions out of the way, can you please tell us where my lizard is, Mr. Oakon sir?" Ravi asked, walking up to the eighteen-year-old.

"Well, as Bertram said, this entire penthouse is rigged with security cameras, so the only logical explanation is that your lizard was sucked into that new game of yours." Oakon said.

"Logical explanation? If anything, that is the most illogical explanation I've ever heard in my life! You're crazy!" Emma said.

"Ugh… Do you guys want to get the young lad's lizard or not?" Oakon asked, putting his hands on his hips. The group nodded. "Okay, get as many supplies that you need, just no high-tech devices, for that could put us in grave danger, got it?"

Again, everyone nodded, and they spread out to get their supplies. Luke was the only one that was excited about this adventure, because he always wanted to go into a game. When the group returned to Ravi's room, they were wearing anything that could be used as armor.

"Okay, let's go!" Oakon said, smiling, and he chanted a strange incantation and the TV turned white once again and the tentacles of purple and black went flying across the screen.

Armed and ready for battle, the group held each other's hands and jumped into the screen. Oakon, still in the real world, looked around and smiled. That's when he saw Tom Fang in the hall, a black dagger in his hands.

_Fuck, he followed me here!_ Oakon thought, and he jumped in the screen, a look of fear on his face.

_Yes, feed me your fear, boy, make me stronger by the second…_ Tom thought as he walked up to the television, and he stabbed the television screen, shattering it into hundreds of glass shards, trapping the group in the game.

Again, I'm sorry for the delay on updating my stories; I'm a bit stumped on what to write these days. If any of you have any suggestions for me on what to write next in a story, don't be afraid to comment! Chow!


End file.
